The subject matter disclosed herein relates to refrigerator appliances, and more particularly to increasing energy efficiency in such refrigerator appliances.
It is known that new government regulations, as well as consumer demand, have been significant catalysts behind the development of low energy use appliances. It is generally realized that low energy use appliances can be developed by improving upon existing appliances that suffer from specific forms of energy inefficiencies.
Take, for example, a typical refrigerator appliance wherein a fan circulates air from the enclosed compartment being cooled (e.g., freezer compartment) across coils or tubes of an evaporator. The evaporator carries a cold refrigerant liquid and vapor mixture. The warm air from the enclosed compartment passing over the coils/tubes evaporates the liquid part of the cold refrigerant mixture. At the same time, the circulating air is cooled and thus lowers the temperature of the enclosed compartment to a desired temperature.
However, it is realized that when the cooled air contacts the side walls and door gaskets of the enclosed compartment, this increases heat leakage and energy usage. Such increased heat leakage and energy usage lowers the overall energy efficiency of the refrigerator appliance.